Redemption
by Kurant
Summary: I'm sorry for the lack of context, I usually just write about some specific moments that actually happen inside the tabletop RPG game, which can't be role-played due to their sexual connotations.


The heels tapping could be heard as the woman returned to the cell. By the time she entered the room, Seiji was standing on the center, fully naked, using both his hands to cover his crotch. His clothes had been carefully folded and they were resting on the table. He was blankly staring at the floor with his head up, and his gaze was as devoted of emotion as usual. Nobody would be that calm on a situation like that, but the Ventrue was too proud and too used to that kind of situation to show any signs of nervousness, although he actually was nervous at heart.

The woman was carrying a suitcase which she placed on the table.

"Turn around and face the wall" she said. And the Neonate did so. She then proceeded to shackle both the man's wrists. "Spread your legs" After saying that she walked towards the suitcase and opened it. Seiji could hear the sound of the unlocking.

When Lady Susan came back she started handling the Japanese's testicles, and he could feel some kind of narrow leather belt being wrapped around the base of his scrotum, which made him feel a tugging sensation. It was something new for him, and having a stranger touching him there was making the Japanese uncomfortable and awkward. Seiji didn't know what was going on until the woman added a weight to the end of a hanging down leather strip, which caused the balls to be pulled down roughly.

"You better be in silence, I don't like noise. If you aren't, I'll add more weights to the ball stretcher" She told the Neonate, who nodded.

Seiji could hear the woman fiddling with something behind him. He didn't take long to realize that it was the sound of a blowtorch, as he started to feel the heat behind him. He could tell by the sound that she was heating a branding iron up.

"Don't move" the Ventrue woman ordered right before placing the iron onto the man's nape. A sizzling sound flooded the room, together with the clinking of the metal chains, as Seiji was squeezing them, trying to withstand the pain while remaining silent. "Hm, your Sire trained you well. You really didn't complain at all" she said after a while whilst taking off the iron and putting it on the table. "But you did make noise with those chains, so..." She got closer again and added another weight to the ball stretcher. The Japanese shook and squeezed his eyes.

Lady Susan walked over the table and took something off the suitcase.

"We're not done yet." She blurted out.

Seiji then felt a knife on his back, making cuts meticulously and slowly. Very slowly, like if she was carving. The ripping sound echoed through the cell and Seiji could feel the blood threads running down his back, dripping on the floor. The man clenched his teeth while trying to sustain the pain in silence. He didn't want to grab the chains again to avoid making a noise, but, even so, the woman added another weight.

"The crunching of your teeth is distracting me. Stop it." The woman commanded as she resumed her work on the back.

After that the only thing Seiji did was squeezing his eyes, as it seemed it was the only thing he could do to endure the pain which didn't make any sound. That caused Lady Susan to start grabbing the Japanese's hair, pulling his head back, to check he was still conscious every so often.

She did in fact ceased putting on weights, but she started to pull the leather strip down every now and then, yanking Seiji's balls down.

Lady Susan eventually stopped and took the knife to the suitcase again. It sounded like if she was cleaning every tool before putting it back in place. After a while Seiji could hear her heels tapping on the floor, getting closer again. Then, he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the lower back, right were the kidneys are. She had taken a sharp metal rod which was poking into the Neonate's flesh. Seiji trembled as he tried to put up with the pain.

The woman went on a long while until she finally released the Japanese from the ball stretcher and the shackles.

"Turn around." When he did so, she reached out her arm and gave him what looked like a business card. "Here's my number. You may call me," she then checked him from head to toe "I'm interested in someone like you". After that, Lady Susan took her suitcase and left the cell.


End file.
